Roses and Lilies
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: There's nothing that Mirajane loves more than, well, love. But why then was she cursed with falling for the one guy that doesn't seem to be interested in it at all? - One-shot.


Roses and Lilies

If there was anything that Mirajane loved it was, well, love. She loved being loved, she loved loving others, she loved watching people in love. She just loved love with all her heart.

It was amazing. And it made her feel happy and giggly and it just had to be the best thing ever!

Which was why she usually loved Valentine's Day. Even growing up, back when she tried hard to be hardcore and let no one in, she couldn't help but feel something warm inside of her on that day. It was magical.

That's how come, no matter what, she always made sure that she had a date for that day. Always. Considering who she was, it wasn't hard to find one. And Master always let her off, considering she so rarely wished for such a thing.

And her date, no matter if it was their first one or (once) even their last one, always treated her to something super special. She really liked to have an actual boyfriend though, as that was even more special.

So that year, when it rolled around, she was more than a little depressed. Not because she couldn't get a date. Believe her, it would never be that. And not because she didn't have a boyfriend. Because she did. One that she loved. Not that fake love that she spread around with most guys. Oh, no, she was truly, deep down committed to him, as he was to her.

In fact, that was the reason for her depression.

"You sure that he's not coming into town?" Lisanna asked at breakfast that day. "I mean, maybe it's supposed to be a surprise."

"You know it's not," Mirajane told her with a sigh as she stayed over at the stove, fixing breakfast. Elfman, who was over at the coffee pot, snorted.

"I'd offer you to come out with me and Evergreen," he said as he went to take his seat at the table. "But-"

"I know, Elf," she giggled. "Besides, I already told Master I'm working. Maybe Kinana can do something with her day off, huh?"

"Oh, Mira, you could come out with me and Bickslow," Lisanna told her. "We're not really into these stupid holidays. We were just going to-"

"You're kidding, right?" Elfman frowned over at his younger sister. "Bickslow?"

"What? You know that we've been seeing each other. Why are you-"

"You think that that big dope isn't into something like this?"

"Why would he be?" Lisanna asked her brother, frowning. "I mean-"

"He likes to show off, for one. And to make big scenes out of stuff," her brother said. "Not much of a man, but then, I guess that's what you were going for."

"Hey!"

"Of course he'll do something for you, Lisanna," Mira sighed, not even glancing back at them. "And Elfman, apologize."

"But-"

"Do it. I don't let her say bad things about Evergreen, do I?"

"What could she possibly have to say about-"

"Gee," Lisanna said, glaring at him. "How about her holier than thou attitude? Or the way that she's mean to Erza even though everyone would much rather have her around than Evergreen? Even Mirajane."

"Wh-"

"It's true," Mira sighed.

"Or the way that she has, like, the worst comebacks ever. Or how mean she is to you. Or-"

"I don't want to play this game," Elfman told them both loudly. "At all."

"You did ask for it," his older sister reminded. "But Lisanna, enough. Both Bickslow and Ever have their faults. Everyone does."

"Oh, whatever, Mirajane. Like Laxus is some saint." Once they got Lisanna on the defensive, it was hard to bring her back down.

"I never said that he was. I just-"

"He's rude, he belches a lot-"

"I don't like him," Elfman grumbled. "And I like everyone!"

"Even nasty people like Ever."

"Aren't we on the same side here?" he asked Lisanna who only went back to her tirade on her sister's horrible boyfriend.

"He chews with his mouth open a lot," Lisanna went on as Mirajane took to rolling her eyes. "He's slept with, like, half of Magnolia, he looks really hideous when he goes into that dragon force thingy, he's mean to nearly everyone else, he thinks that-"

"He uses Ever for things," Elfman grumbled. "And he's not nice to me. Then there's the way that he treats you. And, I mean, what kinda guy can't even show up for Valentine-"

"Enough." Mirajane shot them a look then from over her shoulder. It had an insane amount of force behind it, enough that Lisanna and Elfman both glanced at one another before at their older sister, as if in shock. It took taking a deep breath, but just like that, Mira was back and grinned at them.

"Now," she said, tone back to its perky cadence. "How many pancakes do you guys want?"

"Uh…how ever many you wanna give us is fine," Elfman said slowly.

"Yeah, I'm making no requests or anything," Lisanna told her. Mirajane only giggled though.

"You guys are so silly."

"Mmmhmm."

"Uh-huh."

The day only digressed from there. Truly, it did. Never before had Mirajane dreaded Valentine's Day in such a way, but that year, she did. Because she just knew what the guildhall would be like. Since everyone started pairing off, it had been hormones twenty-four seven. Add in the date and, well, it would just be overflowing.

Which didn't bother her. Like she said before, she loved love. She loved love with all her heart.

…But she really did wish Laxus wasn't off on a job.

"You can't go, Laxus," she complained to him two days ago when, at the guildhall, he came up to her with some S-Class job request.

"The hell you say to me, demon?" He'd been in a bad mood recently and it was showing. She ignored his vulgarity though and only frowned as she read over the request. "I'm Laxus fucking Dreyar. You don't tell me what to do. You-"

"But Valentine's Day is in two days," she complained, glancing back up at him. The bar was between them, but he could feel the force of her stare regardless. "And…and…"

"And what?"

"Didn't you have something planned? Like…a date?"

"Are you asking me if I'm cheating on you?"

"I meant with me, stupid!"

Snort. Then he reached out to pat her on the head, reading her tones. She was upset.

"Hey, demon, look," he said as he lost his gruffness, if only for the moment. If only for her. Always for her. "I ain't, uh, you know. A romantic. So… If you wanna do something for that day, go out and buy yourself a nice little book to read, huh? Or, tell you what, here's my bank card. Go crazy. But don't fucking bother me about it. You mean the world to me, but work is work."

Then he'd kissed her head and left the guildhall.

He didn't even say that he loved her.

It wasn't like Mirajane didn't know those sorts of things about Laxus. That he was rugged and his edges weren't smooth. She'd always known that. But… There were moments, rare glimpses, where he let his guard down. When he said that he loved her. When he would hold her. Or talk to her. And she just knew in those time, knew better than anything else, that she was meant to be with that man.

Then he did things like that and she doubted everything.

"Oh?" Erza said as she Mira told her about it that day. "Your boyfriend can't even be bothered to be around today?"

Mira gave her a look. "Don't get all high and mighty, Erza. I know that Jellal is out of-"

"And he sent me a package," she said, as if having one up on the demon then. And she did have one. Mira only gave her a look.

"He still isn't here."

"He can't be," she said. "Laxus, however could. And he chose not to be. Mmmm. I wonder what he's really doing."

She'd brought it upon herself, of course, Mirajane had. And she knew that. She teased Erza relentlessly on the fact that she was in a relationship with a man that is far more unavailable than Laxus ever was. It was only pay back.

But still. Could she pick a worse time? Mirajane was at the lowest point she had been in a while.

Which she knew was silly. Of course it was silly. It was just like Laxus said. A stupid, meaningless day. Why had she ever expected him to feel otherwise?

Laxus thought in jewels. And sex. And pleasure. And…probably musical lyrics. But he didn't think in the same language as Mirajane. She saw everything as extraordinary. Even the bad had good intermingled, if you looked close enough. She saw magic every day, of course, being a wizard, but even the tiniest things were still miraculous to her.

He just didn't get that someone like her needed days like the one she was in then. The one that he just destroyed and left her all alone for. It was important to her.

She did things that were important to him that she thought were stupid. Like go to those very annoying rock shows that he liked so much. Or go out drinking in seedy bars so he could meet with old friends. And she pretended very well to be interested in watching him train, but honestly? She was pretty sure that if she actually tried, one day she could physically surpass him.

But she did all those things for him. Phoned in on them. Because he needed her to. And now she needed him to care about one little, stupid day. Was that so hard?

She suffered that day too, Mirajane did. Everyone was in love. Everyone. Natsu and Lucy were all over each other, though that wasn't so unusual. And Bickslow bought Lisanna this big bouquet of flowers which she pretended like she didn't want. When he busted out the chocolate though, she was a tad more appreciative.

Then there was the big fight that Elfman and Evergreen had. Again, not so strange, but still. Worst yet was when they made up and she kissed him and Mirajane about barfed.

Laxus Dreyar had done the impossible. He made Mirajane hate love. No, more than hate. Despise. It sickened her.

"You're just jealous," Kinana told her as they stood behind the bar and had to witness it all. She'd eventually shown up, if only because she was just as miserable as Mirajane. Working was not helping any though. "Don't worry. I feel that way a lot too. You get over it."

"I don't get jealous," she assured the other girl. "I-"

"That's because you've always been the pretty one, Mirajane. The one that can take another's boyfriend, no problem. And you're still that, fine, but now you have your conscious holding you back. You have Laxus holding you back. And you resent it." Kinana shrugged. "He told you to take his money and blow it. Go make him regret ever leaving you on Valentine's Day."

But she couldn't do that. Because she wasn't vindictive. Not really. And jealous wasn't the right word. Just…sad. And a tad disappointed.

"Maybe he's gonna surprise you."

"I told you this morning, Lisanna, that he's not."

"You don't know that," she said as she and Bickslow sat up at the bar. He was taking her out to dinner in a few minutes, but they'd both felt kinda bad about leaving Mirajane behind. "Right, Bickslow?"

"Right, I guess," he said. When Lisanna sent him a look, he smiled at Mira. "The boss really does love you. Really. There ain't no woman that he would do the things for you that he does. Like…like…"

"You're not helping, Bickslow," Lisanna hissed at him. He only sighed before letting his smile drop.

"I just know that he cares more about you than anyone," he told Mirajane. "Trust me. Ain't nobody that knows that boss like me, Ever, and Freed. You're the one for him, huh? But days like this just…aren't. Not everyone can be as great as me, eh, Lissy?"

She blinked. Then she frowned at Bickslow. "Who said that you were great?"

"She kids so much," he laughed, throwing an arm around his girlfriend. "You never know what she really means."

"No, you really don't."

Mirajane gave Lisanna look, but the younger woman only giggled before pushing away from Bickslow and moving to stand. His dolls, who had been floating around, immediately came closer, knowing that they were departing soon.

"Are you sure that you don't want to join us, Mirajane?' her younger sister asked. "I wouldn't mind. And the bigger the audience, the better for Bickslow."

He got to his feet to, giving Mirajane the first real smile of the day.

"It's true," he said, pushing up his sallet so that he could look her dead in the eyes. "You can come with us. I'll even buy you dinner, huh?"

"No thanks," Mirajane said. "You guys go and have fun. I'd rather stay up at the bar anyways."

"Or," they heard then, from further down the bar, where Evergreen sat. After their big fight and then big rekindling, she and Elfman had apparently gotten into a fight once more at dinner, him storming off for…somewhere, as Ever only came back to the bar. "You could go out and just find another date. Screw Laxus."

"Ever," Bickslow hissed, frowning over at her.

"He _sucks_, Elfman _sucks_, the whole world _sucks_, and you, Bickslow, _suck_ worst of all."

"So we all officially know Evergreen's alcohol tolerance," Lisanna mumbled as a frown as the older woman only took another gulping drink from the mug in front of her.

"I'll tell you want I don't have tol…tol…toler… I hate Elfman!"

Mira blinked as Lisanna only waved at her sister before letting Bickslow toss his arm around her shoulders and lead her away.

Of course, Evergreen didn't hate Elfman. Of course not. Because when he showed up later with flowers (they were the nastiest ones Mira had ever laid her eyes on, but given the day…), she was all over him. Then again, drunk Ever was always all over him. She was much more agreeable.

"If it makes you feel any better," Lucy started later as she sat up at the bar, Natsu and Happy busy over at a table, eating fish after fish. At her expense, of course. "Natsu totally bombed today too."

"What are you talking about?" Mira frowned, cocked her head to the side. "I saw you guys. You-"

"He forgot what today was," she said with a shrug.

"But you were happy with him."

"I'm happy when he remembers to brush his teeth, those precious four times a month," Lucy told her with a slight giggle. "We weren't celebrating Valentine's Day. I was congratulating him on a mission. He just got back last night and I hadn't seen him yet. He wanted to do some solo stuff. You know how he gets sometimes. Just him and Happy."

"But you didn't tell him that he-"

"Of course not," Lucy said with a shrug. "I mean, he mentioned how weird everyone was acting, but he was aloof otherwise."

"But if you told him about it, I know Natsu. He'd be the first to run out and do something super sweet for you," Mirajane said. "I mean, he-"

"Yeah, I know," Lucy said. "But why make him go through all that trouble? It's just a silly day. I know that Natsu loves me. I mean, it's like I told Happy when he asked why I didn't just let him remind Natsu; he does great things for me constantly. All the time. He's saved my life. And there's nothing in the world he could ever do to top that."

Eventually, as always, Natsu and Happy got full which meant they wanted Lucy to rejoin them. She was their typical entertainment after all.

It was nearing closing time when the last person of the night approached Mirajane in an attempt to lighten her spirits. It was Freed, of course, probably about in the same shape as she was on that holiday. He smiled though when he saw her and she immediately took notice of the heart shaped box in one hand and the bouquet of white roses mixed with a few purple lilies in the other. Their colors.

"Wha-"

"Laxus sends his regards," he said simply as he dropped the box on the bar. "I would have brought it early, as I tried to explain to him when he informed me that he wished me to do this that you would most certain wish for others to be around to see, but he insisted that I do it before close. Because, as he put it, your ego needs no more stroking."

Mirajane only blinked. "You really didn't have to repeat that part on the end."

"Laxus commanded it," he told her simply. "And what Laxus-"

"But he told me that he wasn't doing anything for me today," she said as she only reached out to take the flowers. Even Kinana had gone home at that point. The bar was literally dead, save Cana who herself appeared dead, passing out after a night of heavy drinking. Mirajane would have to help get her home, she figured. "That-"

"You and I are both aware that he likes to keep it quiet, when he does something nice for a person. I feel you are no exception in that."

She only blushed slightly, cradling her flowers for a moment before smiling at him. "Thank you, Freed."

"There is no reason to thank me," he assured her. "I would do anything Laxus requested of me." Then, after a thought, he grinned at her. "Besides, you and I are friends, yes?"

Giggling slightly, she nodded her head before leaning across the bar, and to Freed's surprise, pressing a friendly kiss to his cheek. He blushed so deeply then that Mira was sure she'd ruined his day, as he just as quickly departed. In his flustered state though, he remembered something.

"A card," he said, producing one from where it had been tucked against his belt. With that though, he only hurried out of the guildhall.

Mirajane opened it immediately.

_Demon, _

_You better not have been so mad at me that you went out and went out with another man. I'd kill him. And then I'd chain you up somewhere forever, huh? _

_Dragon_

Her mewling awoke Cana then, who she only ushered up the stairs to sleep off her intoxication in the infirmary, not feeling up to walking the drunk home.

And when she finally got to her own home after hurriedly locking up, she was so happy that she didn't even care that she could totally hear Evergreen and Elfman arguing in his bedroom or the fact that Lisanna's was eerily quiet, no doubt meaning she wasn't in it. And even though Laxus didn't want her to show off, she may have accidentally knocked the Ever's flowers in the kitchen out of their vase and into the trash while miraculously keeping the vase from breaking, only to put her flowers in their place.

It just happened. Don't ask her how.

Then she skipped off to bed, taking her chocolates with her, making sure to pick up that stuffed dragon that Laxus had given her for her birthday from her dresser to sleep in bed with.

Did she mention that he was the best boyfriend ever? No? Because he was. And she didn't know why she ever doubted that.

Of course, though, when he arrived back in town, she'd chew him out for saying that she had a big ego or insinuating that she would ever go out on a date with another guy just for something as silly as not celebrating a holiday. Make him feel real bad about it too, so she can wiggle it all into somehow getting another gift (when he was in trouble he handed those out like a priest does blessings).

She deserved it after all. For, you know, being the best demon ever. Right?

* * *

**A tad early for the occasion, I know, and Valentine's Day wouldn't exist in their world, of course, but hey, any excuse to write about Mirajane and Laxus, right? **


End file.
